Glenwood Chemical Solutions
A "Professional" attempt to supply chems to the wastes, Glenwood is a strictly run business. Recently caught up in the messy aftermath of Tracker side effects, their image has taken a hit. History Glenwood started as nothing more than a daydream in the mind of John Brooks, a small time chem-chef for the Tall Hill Raiders band that pillaged eastern Kansas. Imagining a better set-up besides a two-hundred-year-old sink, dirty beakers, and a slave assistant. He found his ideal lab in the old federal prison near the band's latest target, River's Landing. He wouldn't be allowed to get near it however until 2275 when the Hills were destroyed due to in-fighting and vigilante attacks. Now free of any potential attacks for wandering around, John started to explore the old prison. Finding it mostly intact, he started to scavenge around for cleaner equipment, trading the leftover stock of chems to traders for what he couldn't find. Moving his old material supply to a wing of the prison he had secured. Finally ready, he began to cook up a small batch of chems and found their purity was dramatically higher than with his old set-up, he sold them to the few traders in the area. Knowing that he would need help to make large batches (and to not get robbed) he began to hire several of the more scientific locals and exchanged a share of the profits with them for help and protection. The start-up received a massive investment from Joshua Smiggg, the owner of Fort Luck, in exchange for heavily discounted chems for his casino. Now the head of the Professional chem lab he had always dreamt of, Brooks just needed a name for it. Thinking of where he learned the chem trade, Glenwood Chemical Solutions was finally ready to sell to the public. They would initally sell just to passing traders as the residents distrusted the chemist, but after several months would make in roads to the community. These would initally just be joints of Grin, but would eventually find customers for their other products. After making contacts with the merchants of West End they would send chems for the workers, and receive tobacco in exchange, which they would combine with some other ingredients to boost potency. They would also distribute to the lumberjacks of Eastwood, shipping turbo and med-x to the serious users there. They would come into the possession of a new recipe in 2283, and brew tracker from it, which would quickly prove popular with local hunters. It would be stopped after only two years of production however, as the test group began to show disturbing side effects after stopping regular use. They are currently trying to contain the fallout from Tracker and maintain their ingredient supply. Products Club: Developed around the same time as Darkwave, Club is a stronger version that is only sold in large aerosol canisters, primarily used to fill rooms with the gas. This has the benefit of making sure everyone is affected, and a single user isn't killed. Darkwave: A highly potent hallucinogen, Darkwave has only recently hit the market after two years of testing. When taken, it causes the user to hallucinate within minutes, with the effects usually lasting 12 hours. Focus: a special in-house concoction, Focus is supplied exclusively to Fort Luck to use in their Russian Roulette games, so the Raiders won't try to kill any patrons. A blend of Turbo and Med-X, it causes a sense of emotionlessness in the user, causing them to do things they normally wouldn't. Jet: they make limited amounts of jet, as they realize it's a money maker, but are unwilling to turn the area into a slum. Med-X Stim-Pak Smile: A post-war version of naturally growing K-pot, Smile is actually a high-grade hybrid, the result of the cross-breeding of several different strains. Sold pre-wrapped in rolling papers already, it is usually bought by farmers and laborers, who like to relax at the end of the day. Smooch: Another in-house special, smooch is a blend of aphrodisiacs and memory inhibitors, causing the user (or victim in most cases) to become incredibly aroused for several hours, before passing out and not being able to remember the episode. Most vials are sold to Fort Luck but a few are available to the public. Turbo: brought from the West by a refugee chemist, turbo proves popular with the more serious chem-users of the area, along with those in high-precision fields ironically enough . Tracker: Recently distilled from the recipes of a half-mad ghoul, this is a secret blend of animal scent glands, rad-away, and Mentats. Made experimentally in dozens of batches by John Brooks, this latest blend has the ability to shortly change the pheromones of the user to that of whatever animal it was blended with. The drastic changes combined with the chems often cause pain and weakness in the few hunters that take it. The first testers are starting to show disturbing tendencies after semi-regular usage over several years, which is starting to seriously worry Brooks. Now discontinued for safety reasons. Collection Exhausting Brooks' initial supply of materials quickly, Glenwood has taken to posting 'bounty boards' in nearby settlements and along caravan routes, with the name of ingredients they need, and a fixed price they will pay for them. This not only ensures their supply, it also helps the economy of nearby settlements, which in turn is money they spend on chems. Category:Groups Category:Sites Category:Kansas